Beevil
Beevil is an old friend of Marah's, and the primary antagonist of the episode "All About Beevil" Her character design has bee and remote control themes. Character history When Marah accidentally blows up Lothor's Lairship, she try's to make it up by bring an old friend of hers to the Ship, a bee-like alien name Beevil, Lothor was not to impressed with her until she told him all of the evil deeds she did, after creating the Kelzak Furies, every one, including Lothor were impressed with her powers, Lothor desisted to "replaces" Marah with Beevil(with Marah being completely heartbroken), Beevil enters a Power Plant and gets attack by the Thunder Rangers, but Beevil land a complete beat down on the Thunder Rangers with her shear power, she was about to finish them off until the Green Ranger came in, she blasted him too, the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers came to help but she quickly retreated, she then faces all five of the Ninja Storm Rangers(Dustin staying at Ninja Ops to prepare a devise that Marah gave that could defeat Beevil), she summons an army of Kelzak Furies to battle the Ninja Power Rangers, The Kelzak Furies were too much for the Ranger and were about to finish them off until Marah came in to battle Beevil herself, Marah was a formidable fighter but Bevill had the upper hand and was about to make the final strike until Dustin came in and gave Marah the devise to take down Beevil, but it was actuate an energy boost for Beevil to help her take down the Rangers(Marah was never replaced by Beevill and had been working with Lothor this whole time), an enrage Dustin Morphed into the Yellow Ranger and did battle with Beevil while the other Rangers battled the Kalzak Furies, they were all out match, but luckily Cam has created the Ninja Swords, Gold Mode, with this new upgrade the Ninja Strom Ranger were able to take out the Kalzak Furies, the Yellow Ranger and Beevil had a show down and Beevil had the upper hand until the Yellow Ranger use his Ninja Sword Gold Mode, Dirt Blade to destroy her, Marah enlarge Beevil with the Scroll of Empowerment, Dustin(enrage by all of the trust he had with Marah) summons the Storm Megazord and use the new Power Sphere #14, the Star Blazer.to ultimately destroy Beevil. Personaility Beevil is simmer to her friend Marah, but is more nastier and highly sinister. Powers and Ability's * 'Strength: '''Despite her appearance, Beevil is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to break free out of the Navy Rangers Navy Antler. * '''Durability: '''Beevil is unaffected by the Navy Ranger Navy Antler. * '''Flight: '''Being a bee type monster, Beevil can fly at high speeds * '''Upgrade Powder: '''From her mouth she can fire a red powder-like breath that when hit with a being will turn them red and increase their strength and durability, as shown when she upgraded the Kelzaks into Kelzak Furies. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Beevil can fire red lighting beams from her right hand. * '''Lighting Breath: '''Beevill can also fire pink lighting beams from her mouth. * '''Energy Balls: '''Beevil can fire a yellow energy balls from her left hand. Arsenal * '''Bee Blade: '''Beevil is armed with a double bladed staff for close melee combat. * '''Energy Boost: '''By gaining it from Marah, Beevil gains an increases of strength. Notes * Lothor continues to use the Kelzak Furies, even after Beevil is killed, suggestion a hint the Lothor had gain the ability himself. * Beevil is the first monster to be fought by the Star Blazer. * In the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge episode "Wishing for a Hero," and "When Evil Stirs" Beevil's head and chest armor were later combined with Broodwing's bat-winged cape and a generic body to make an unnamed prisoner on Sledge's Ship. * Beevil can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Gallery Beevil123.jpg|The Beevil/Broodwing hybrid as seen in Power Rangers Dino Charge. See also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Female PR Villains